


引導

by Alicesun



Category: Dominion (TV), Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicesun/pseuds/Alicesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※Dominion 與 Kings 混合衍生同人<br/>※OOC<br/>※文筆渣<br/>※時間線混亂<br/>大約是Kings第一季結束後，假設Samuels主教復活，David與其他人失去聯繫，Michelle被安置在安全的地方。<br/>Dominion第二季剛開始，Michael還沒去小鎮。Alex和Noma剛遇見轉換回人類的Pete，但還沒到New Delphi。<br/>※隨時可能坑<br/>※歡迎批評指教<br/>※第四章的部分內容是s1 e8的刪減片段，可是台灣的syfy台有播，所以還是把一部份的內容寫了進去</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※Dominion 與 Kings 混合衍生同人  
> ※OOC  
> ※文筆渣  
> ※時間線混亂  
> 大約是Kings第一季結束後，假設Samuels主教復活，David與其他人失去聯繫，Michelle被安置在安全的地方。  
> Dominion第二季剛開始，Michael還沒去小鎮。Alex和Noma剛遇見轉換回人類的Pete，但還沒到New Delphi。  
> ※隨時可能坑  
> ※歡迎批評指教  
> ※第四章的部分內容是s1 e8的刪減片段，可是台灣的syfy台有播，所以還是把一部份的內容寫了進去

第一章  
Michael單膝下跪，一小部分的身體泡在水中，其餘部分靠手打濕，清涼的海水順著身體曲線流下，有些濺起的水花落在深色的翅膀上，一粒粒的水珠短暫停留，隨即被風帶回海洋，下一波浪花又把剛離去的水珠送至Michael身上。搭配海洋的是空氣中的鹹味，海風將海洋的味道吹拂至Michael的肌膚上，除了能聽到海水的拍打，還有海風溫柔的輕撫，卻多了微弱的心跳聲。  
天使站起，轉頭看去。看到的是他的孩子─Alex…不，是與相似Alex的青年。Michael看見青年愣在原地，隨即轉身離開，表情有些尷尬，而Michael不認為Alex會對此感到尷尬。Michael覺得，這或許是天父所引導，讓自己遇見與Alex神似的男子，就在那天的失控之後。

David想過天使可能只是個傳說，畢竟Samuels主教從沒說過天使是否存在，但這不代表David質疑天使存在的可能性，他認為天使在人類需要幫助時會出現，可是在洗澡的天使令他覺到有點尷尬的害羞感，也使他的耳朵發紅，不願了解這名天使是否是來幫助自己，便轉身離開。  
但命運又違背他的意願，沒走幾步就被叫住。  
「你叫什麼名字？」背後的聲音低沉、有力，咬字清晰，口氣有著不容質疑的權威。  
David無意識地翻下白眼，轉過身前輕咬下嘴唇。「 David，David Shepherd。」 轉身後，發現天使已不是全裸，穿的是奇怪的黑色大衣與一整套黑色的衣物，就如同那對翅膀。  
「David，」Michael的雙手交叉於背後，看著青年。「我是大天使─Michael。我認為我們的相遇並非偶然，而是命運的引導。」David沒有回話，臉上的表情要大天使繼續說下去。「由我來協助你、教導你。相對的，你來幫助我。」  
David攤手，表示接受。  
David有注意到，有許多無法解釋的好運經常眷顧著自己，或許這相遇也是件禮物。而他也需要天使的指導，就憑現在的自己，即使能憑藉著運氣抵擋一台坦克，也無法解決Silas手下的所有坦克。除了Silas，也有許多障礙需要克服，最直接的方式，就是接受天使的禮物。  
Michael猜想，這或許是另一個贖罪的機會，重新檢視自己和Alex的關係，也是重新省思自己犯的過錯，清洗手中的罪惡，這是一個全新的開始。

如果沒有Pete，可能他們早就到 New Delphi，這也不完全是Pete的錯，但無法立即抵達是事實，他們需要找個安全地方休息，夜晚的樹林有許多八號球潛伏，找出適當的時機攻擊。  
「好嘛…我真的很抱歉拖慢你們的速度。」Pete說。  
Alex不耐煩地揮開擋住視線的蝴蝶，「這不是你的錯。」不知從什麼時候開始，Alex身邊圍繞了一群蝴蝶，剛開始還好，但怎麼趕都趕不走，就令人越來越煩躁，如果Ethan在場，可能還會笑Alex是超強力蝴蝶磁鐵。  
「嘿，男孩們。」Alex和Pete扭頭看向Noma，她皺著眉往右手邊移動，似乎看見了什麼。「那裡，」兩位走到Noma身旁後，她才指著遠方，「似乎有一間房子，可以暫時休息一下。」  
Pete和Alex互看一眼，點頭同意，跟著Noma往那棟房子移動，走近才發現那是座教堂。  
教堂的外觀殘破，彷彿被遺棄許久，連原先覆蓋在表面的白色油漆都被灰塵染色，窗戶內卻有微弱的燈光透出，讓Alex和Noma的警覺性提高，手中的槍握的更緊，盡量把腳步的放慢，踏步聲降低；只有Pete覺得沒什麼，像平常一樣，他有點想提議兩位放輕鬆，想了下還是決定算了。Alex背部貼上木門，慢慢地推開，木門並沒有發出聲響，Alex透過門縫瞄下教堂內部，窄小但整潔的空間與外部有著強大的衝突，和Michael的房間一樣，教堂內有大量的蠟燭，為房間帶來光明，在房間中央，有人跪在地上低頭祈禱，只能從背面看出那人有著像黑檀木般的膚色。


	2. Chapter 2

第二章  
Alex與Noma沒有放下警戒，繃緊神經，放輕腳步，慢慢靠近，Pete看見他們緊張的模樣都快翻白眼了。  
本來跪在地上的Samuels主教，站起並轉過身，讓緊繃的Alex和Noma將槍口對準Samuels主教，看清Samuels主教不是八號球才將槍放下。  
主教對著Alex微笑，「武器並不適合在教堂使用。」眼神飄向Noma，再轉自Pete，最後目光回到Alex身上。  
Alex也回應個淺淺的微笑，自從他到Gabriel的巢穴後，除了畫完那個笑臉笑了一下之外，幾乎沒笑過。「保險起見，畢竟這裡可能有八號球。」  
主教點點頭，「那麼你們在這裡的原因是…？」  
「我們只在這借住一晚，外面很危險。」Noma看見主教正要開口，補上一句：「不會給你造成困擾。」  
「我沒有說我不同意。」Samuels主教挑眉，轉身向旁邊的小門走去，走到一半回過頭，「這扇門後有幾間房間供你們休息，祝你們有美好的夜晚。」

老實說，Alex睡不著。  
他坐在教堂的椅子上，燭光映照在他的臉上，他盯著那些蠟燭，感覺像回到Vega、回到Michael的房間，將他吸進回憶的漩渦，想起在Michael房間的訓練，想起當時再次於Michael房間見到Jeep…  
「睡不著？」Alex聽到的第一反應是攻擊，發現是Samuels主教才放鬆。  
Alex看著自己大腿點頭，稍微往旁邊的挪動，讓主教坐在他旁邊。「想到一些以前的事情。順帶一提，我叫Alex，如果你想知道的話。」  
「Alex，看起來你似乎對以前的那些事情感到煩惱，」Samuels主教看著Alex。「有時候，將事情傾吐給一個人，比埋在心裡更令人感到舒暢。」  
Alex抿嘴，思考著該如何說明。「有一個人─我生命中最重要的人，他就像是我父親，但有時又像是朋友。」Alex停頓了一下，他並不是非常確定Michael在他心中到底扮演了什麼角色。「他幫助了我很多，我全心全意的信任他，可是…」  
主教皺眉，「可是？」  
Alex嘆了一口氣，身體向後仰，手抵在額頭上。「可是他欺騙我，這其實沒什麼，當下我當然很生氣，畢竟他隱瞞我這麼多事。後來因為其他的事情，他失控了，我才了解到他這麼久以來所教導給我的事。」  
「所以？」主教挑起一邊的眉毛。  
「但他就突然離開，什麼訊息都沒有留下，就消失了。」金髮青年深深吸一口氣，「把我丟在一旁，讓我受苦。」  
「你想念他，也為他擔心，但同時又對他的離去感到憤怒。」主教說。  
Alex挺起身體坐好，皺眉看著主教，反駁道：「我才沒有想他！我是對他那樣離開不爽沒錯，但…」Alex停下，翻個白眼，像剛才一樣攤在椅子上。「好吧，可能吧。或許我真的有點想他，但我絕對不會擔心他。」  
Samuels主教看著Alex的表情很認真，讓Alex感到有點罪惡。  
Alex聳肩。「我只是，有點好奇他去哪了，過得好不好罷了。」喔！他到底在騙誰？「呣…你說的沒錯，我的確擔心他有沒有發生什麼事。」他坦白了，心裡的確有好受點。  
主教輕輕拍Alex的肩膀，「這可能是一個機會，」Alex疑惑的看著主教，「一個讓你們了解到對方在自己心中的地位，重新檢視你們雙方的關係，其中是否有一部份出了差錯。」  
Alex沒有回應，但他理解主教所說的話。  
「Alex，現在應該是你好好休息的時候。」主教拍拍Alex的背。  
Alex向Samuels主教道聲晚安，就回到房間休息，但他還是無法入睡，在不太舒服的床上翻來覆去，回憶著過往與Michael的所有事，直到夜晚闔上他的眼皮、緩和他的呼吸。  
Samuels主教看著Alex的背影，想起了那個孩子─David Shepherd。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章  
David的目光在剛剛生起的火堆和Michael來回飄移，看似要找出兩者著之間的相同，皺起的整張臉明顯地說明了他的心中有一些開不了口的疑問，並對此有些小尷尬，Michael注意到這明顯的「小動作」。  
「不管你想問什麼，你可以直接向我提問。」Michael看著David的臉，那裡被火的光抹上一層橘紅色的薄光。  
David在心裡琢磨了一下字眼，好讓說出來的話不會太過奇怪。「就…我發現，有時候…沒有很多次，就有那麼幾次，你看我的表情很奇怪。」David不自然的搔搔腦袋，「感覺起來你並不是真的在看我。特別是你在告訴我，到高的地方比較能掌握情勢之類的話。」金髮青年哀號一聲，將臉埋進雙手中，就算他已經想好要怎麼開口，說出來的話還是一樣詭異。「我的意思是，」David舔舐乾燥的薄唇，重新表達自己的意思。「某幾次，你看我的眼神與其他時間有明顯的不同。」停頓一下，思考下語句中是否有瑕疵，再放慢語速。「在那時候，你的眼中看的不是我，是另一個人。」  
Michael的沉默讓金髮青年開始回想自己的哪一句話出現了錯誤。  
Michael猶豫著，很多事情他都不曾與Alex坦白過，也沒有義務向David說明，很多時候他都只站在一旁觀望，有必要時才會出手，偶而會插手干預，但只私下默默安排，不留一絲可疑的痕跡。  
「我爸死了。」David突然開口，笨拙彆扭的口吻總比沉默的空白好上許多，他並不認為深法天使對於自己的故事感到興趣。Michael只是看著青年，不阻止David接下來的語句。「他是在戰爭中死去的，一個勇敢的軍人。後來我和我哥也加入軍隊，他也離開我們了。」  
Michael沒有回應，一句「我很遺憾」也沒有說，只是靜靜的聽下去。  
「而我的母親希望我們家不要再失去任何一位了。」David的停頓是他並非很確定是否要繼續說下去，假裝從背包裡拿出軍用水壺，灌下些清涼的水，滋潤喉嚨和即將出口的文字。「可是我的弟弟參與了一個行動，他本來會死的，幸好最後沒有。但某種意義上，她還是失去了我們所有人，」David硬擠出微笑，還偷瞄一眼Michael，「我曾經相信，也很忠心的去奉獻自己給我們的國王，最後他流放我。當然，有些事情我並沒有完全坦白，我隱瞞了一些事。」青年抿唇，「後來除了他派我去送死，還設局陷害我，並處刑。幸好我沒死，這樣就不能坐在這跟你聊天了。」乾笑兩聲，「當我的國王─曾經的國王，被篡位時，但我還很愚蠢的繼續幫助他，最後我得到的也只是被流放。」David省略了一些事，像是蝴蝶皇冠、面對坦克和揍Silas，並怨恨的說著自己或許該取代Silas的這些話，嚴格來講，這本身也沒有提出的必要。  
Michael有很多選擇，他可以要David去好好休息，或是談別的話題，像是一些近距離打鬥的技巧，但他沒有決定這麼做，在多重的考量下，他坦白一切，這並非最佳選擇─也不是這當中最糟糕的。  
David並不期待Michael能告訴他，關於那眼神的一切，眼裡盡是滿滿的愛意，不是情人間的愛，是在乎、親情方面的愛，還有信任，David也了解天使沒有任何義務說明，那都是Michael的私事。  
Michael說明道，Alex對自己而言，就像是親生兒子般，無庸置疑的，Michael信任他的孩子，同時也需要保護他遠離危險，天使沒有直接表示所謂的危險是自己，這對Alex不公平，但自己必須這麼做，放手讓他去選擇，對Alex而言或許是好事。Michael對上David雙眼，他有注意到，David與Alex是如此的相像，不只就侷限於外表上，兩人的小動作也如此的雷同，不過他們並不是複製人，在一個看了Alex二十五年的人而言，兩人之間還是有不多的差異：David的個性溫和許多，也比較能服從命令，並無Alex那樣會去打破規定；從David的動作可以看得出對天使的完全信任，但Alex即使打從心裡的信任Michael，仍會做出許多衝動的錯誤；兩人同時都為自己的未來感到困惑，相較於Alex，David沒有紋身的引導，使得金髮青年較無法了解自己的定位與方向，但在大多數時候Alex無法解讀出紋身的變化，或許兩人的差異又比Michael所想的在更小的多。

Michael看著眼前的青年入睡時的安詳，更早的回憶像乾淨的泉水湧出。剛出生幾日的Alex被潔白的毯子所包裹全身，在Michael懷裡咯咯笑著，藍色、純真的雙眼，顯示了嬰兒不了解自己充滿危險的未來，伸出胖胖短短的小手，握住Michael的手指，拉到嘴前吸允，似乎把天使的手指當作奶嘴；那一夜，在Alex被其他V-1的孩子毆打的那晚，他們之間更像是朋友，或是同樣作為父親離去的孩子，那時的相處很愉快，沒有之後上司與下屬之間的束縛，可惜這段日子沒有持續多久；Alex加入軍隊後，接連的闖禍，Michael派Noma去照顧Alex，沒起多大的用處，至少能掌握住Alex的行蹤，而自己也拿起鞭子，給予他的男孩必要的懲罰作為警惕，可惜效用不大，男孩依舊無視規定，鞭子在青年的背上留下一條條的傷痕；Alex看了天使一眼，向Jeep說：「他甚至不是一個人。」；曾經停留在自己皮膚上的紋身，從Jeep身上轉移至青年身上…回憶最後的畫面停在Alex舉起武器，對Michael說的話語。  
David覺得很詭異，他睡著前是這麼想的。  
他甚至不知道那位叫Alex的傢伙到底哪裡和自己類似，如果是外表上的雷同，簡直讓David詭異到打寒顫的地步，突然撞見到有一個長翅膀的天使在洗澡就已經很怪了，他還跟你說他的兒子和你簡直是超級複製人，這是乎是個天大的玩笑，但他還是接受這玩笑，都已經發生了，他也沒有理由不接受。  
夢境的旅程也沒有外表上如此安詳，往好的方面想，這場夢就像在翻閱個人日記，把過往攤開朗讀；往壞的方面想，人生的跑馬燈就這樣快速的在眼前放映，如果跑馬燈是在死前才會看到，會讓David有點懷疑自己是不是睡到一半突然窒息身亡。  
他站在草地上，小腿被一樣物品撞到。  
「嘿，小傢伙。」David蹲下來摸很久以前養的那隻狗的頭，那隻狗把David的手舔的濕漉漉的，可是金髮青年並不在意。  
大狗跳起來和David一起玩耍，David大笑著，他已經很久沒感到如此快樂了，從前的生活是讓他如此的懷念。  
場景快速跳到Samuels主教將錶遞過去來的畫面。  
修理那只壞錶沒有占用多少時間，他有時會躺在床上，看著那隻錶，幻想著未來會多麼美妙。  
接下來的景色並沒有停留多久，像幻燈片一樣閃過，那架鋼琴、停電的那夜、短暫的鄉下之旅、在地牢等待處刑…不按照順序的影像像突然故障般，只剩下全黑的畫面，黑暗中只有沉寂。  
快速閃過的畫面讓他發現自己是如此的想念過去，想念Michelle。這份懷念沒有持續很久，馬上被繼續播放的影片打斷。  
畫面中的他帶著皇冠，表情冷酷，雙手沾滿鮮血，卻對雙手的鮮血毫不在意。  
很快的就被Michael搖醒。  
「你做了個噩夢，突然大吼並在地上扭動。」Michael的口氣明顯對David擔心。「你看見了什麼。」  
David看著自己的雙手，確定上面沒有充滿鮮血。「我夢見自己手上有很多血，不是我自己的，是別人的。」David注意到Michael的焦慮和擔心在那張臉上，全然用皺眉來表示，「這只是個夢，沒什麼大不了。」他補充道，Michael眉間的放鬆，說明天使的放心。David嘗試再度入眠，剛剛的惡夢和Michael的注視讓David感到不太自在，花了很長的時間才再次睡著。


	4. Chapter 4

Samuels主教知道David的命運，第一次的見面都是經過神的牽引，到David的家是有必要的，並不單純只是車的軟管破裂，更多的原因是他要去見見那孩子，大拇指抹過David的額頭，那是為他祈福，幫助青年在未來的道路能夠順暢；那只錶，一如自己在舞會裡像David說過的，偉大的人能修復任何東西，將來，David修復的不只是錶，還有整個國家。他深知David會化解所有危機，神會守護著那個孩子，雖然David遭受著苦難，仍能瓦解眼前的障礙，即使他對自己的未來一無所知，也不知道自己就是被上天眷顧的那位。  
這就是Samuels主教所需做的，就因David不知道自己的方向，才需主教在那孩子需要時給予幫助，也和曾經的Silas一樣，在對未來充滿不確定時給予指引，有時鼓勵著他多做嘗試，但主教不會阻止他們做下決定，不管那樣的決定好壞與否，如果David失敗了，還會有其他人來取代，現在的Silas注定被David所取代。  
大多數時候Samuels主教在聆聽，聆聽上天意涵、聆聽英雄們的迷惘、聆聽大眾的苦惱，他與他們接觸，可能間接或直接的改變了他們，但她只是個提供意見的聆聽者，最後的掌握權並不在他的手上。  
在Alex的出現前，主教就已得知青年的到來，隱晦的暗示將踏入這間教堂，或許也暗示著David的平安。  
主教知道，和Alex聊過後，他明白青年為了過往、現今和未來所困擾著，為Alex口中的那位男性的所作所為苦惱，以及未來是否充滿著傷害。某些程度上David也一樣，他對發生在自己身上的事感到不解，無論是好事或壞事，深怕自己所愛的人會受到傷害。

Michael在Alex的回憶中，沒有占去太大部分。  
有些是自己違反規定，被Michael處罰，剩下閃過的回憶都是最近的事，從Jeep回來開始，對Michael說了那句話，如果能重新來過，Alex真希望他沒有說出這麼幼稚的話；當紋身轉移至身上後，Michael跪下，畫面Alex記不清了，有著太多的情緒互相撞擊；他站在Michael的大床前，努力掩飾被Michael盯著身體的不自在；當像正要翹家的小孩被父母抓住，還拿槍威脅Michael離開，表情平淡的天使讓Alex當下感到火大，卻沒有辦法對Michael發火，不甘心的到深髮天使所說的地點。那個小屋在以前他還很小的時候，Jeep經常載著小Alex來，有時會玩球或練習用槍。站在那堵牆前，Jeep崩潰的畫面衝進腦中，在那間房最後的回憶是Michael被Furiad的刀刃所刺傷於腹部，那時Alex心中滿是罪惡；上裸的天使盤腿坐在自己的面前，讓Alex的臉揪成一團，Michael要求青年閉上眼深呼吸，還有驅邪儀式的訓練，在那個成人用品店；於Michael的房間，令Alex生氣的是那個天使，那個全心信任的天使欺騙…喔不，是忘了說，Alex在部隊裡最親密、整個Vega中唯一在乎的人，是被那隻孔雀帶來監視的高等天使；那個廢棄的水上樂園，Alex奪去Noma的性命，雖然那時的Noma被Gabriel附身，但Alex別無選擇，他必須這麼做，連Michael的羽毛都發揮不了作用時，青年完全崩潰，被Michael抱著，在後者的懷裡大哭，他以為他全都搞砸了，他本應保護好Noma的，他一點都不想當那個「天選之子」，那個身分只會害他身邊的人受傷，幸好刺青發揮效用，黑色像墨汁的液體流下指尖，滴落在傷口上，使傷口慢慢癒合，Noma最後並沒有死去。  
那Claire呢？不可否認的，Alex知道自己愛著Noma，老實說Claire在和William訂婚後，Alex已完全放棄希望。而Noma會和Alex分手是因為，對Alex而言，軍隊就像他唯一的家，當然這可能也和Michael有關，若Alex被逐出軍隊，有過多不可掌握之因素存在，Noma與Alex疏遠，讓Alex能夠繼續留在軍隊，以便將Alex的近況轉告Michael…  
想到這裡，心理複雜糾結的感受擠成一團，他翻過身，假裝翻個身，思緒也能整理清晰。  
但他就是放不下Noma，他們在一起會導致Alex被逐出軍隊，Noma才對Alex冷淡的話，Noma現在可能還喜歡著Alex─排除他的身分的話，或許她是真的愛他，反正Alex不在乎，他也愛著她。則Claire懷著身孕，的確讓Alex感受到希望，已經逝去的希望如鳳凰在烈火中重生，但更多的是責任，他必須做出當年Jeep曾做過的事，留下一張紙條宣布你父親離開了，儘管他並不想這麼做，那種舉動非常的混蛋，不過那尚未出生的孩子很幸運，他能夠擁有Claire的陪伴，雖然沒有父親，至少不像他小時候，還必須與其他V1在每天的掙扎中找尋其他生存機會，在Riesen家族的保護下，那孩子會成長茁壯，幸運的話，他會活在一個和平、天使與人類停戰的時代。  
如果得到New Delphi的協助，這場戰爭或許能提早結束。

Alex不知道的是，其實Noma曾經抱過他，那時的Alex還不會說話，嘴裡發出含糊不清的聲音，看得出懷裡的寶寶很開心，伸手一直要摸Noma的臉；那一天，原本Alex在和Jeep玩籃球的那天，Noma在場，父子被八號球攻擊時，她在遠處觀看，並沒出手，也不需要出手，Noma相信他們能打敗那些八號球；得到Michael的命令，加入軍隊她才再次與Alex接觸，看得出Alex長大了許多，度過無數個夜晚，用手輕拍Alex的臉頰，那會讓青年發笑，他們都喜歡這遊戲。  
Noma沒有讓自己陷入回憶過深，這個時候不是眷念美好過去的時機，她承認自己是有點懷念和Alex與Ethan在一起的那段時光，還有Ethen弄來的酒，她闔上雙眼，做好充足的休息。Michael認為 New Delphi沒有表面上的單純，Michael會這麼說是有一定的理由，既然Alex想去 New Delphi，那麼他們就要準備好面對未知的威脅。

Noma認為Pete不應該跟著去 New Delphi，一點是 New Delphi很危險，讓Pete和主教一起，並不算放任Pete在野外去死，而且Pete也是成年人了，他有這個能力照顧自己；另一點是Pete可能會扯他們的後腿，而且他們無法保護好Pete，不過Noma沒有說出後面的原因，只有堅持著自己的論點。  
Alex覺得放任Pete一人和主教在這很危險，隨然主教現在不見人影，如果他們倆當中有一人被附身，那樣會讓另一方陷入麻煩之中，不管是誰被附身，都不是Alex樂見的事，而且就如Pete所說的，是自己把Pete變回人類的，Pete並沒有要求，他有這個責任照顧Pete。  
最後Noma妥協，讓Alex帶上Pete，但他們已經浪費夠多時間了，不須再讓沒必要的討論佔去更多，若再繼續下去，估計他們永遠也到不了New Delphi。  
Samuels主教在暗處目送Alex他們離去，直到他們的背影逐漸消失在樹叢後，他們與Samuels主教的短暫交集已至尾聲，如果將來還有機會，他們或許能再見上一面，主教往Alex他們的反方向移動，遵照他所得到的指示，到下一個地點準備好，等候David的出現。


	5. Chapter 5

引導 第五章  
他帶著皇冠，表情冷酷，雙手的鮮血尚未乾去。  
David腦中想起那畫面，一個恍神，沒閃過Michael的攻擊，刀刃在右手臂上劃下了不深的傷口，血液緩緩流下。  
「其實你真的沒有這個必要幫我包紮傷口。」David偷瞄了眼那個正包紮傷口的天使，他想把手抽出，但直接把手抽出又有點不適當，「我自己來就行了，畢竟是我不小心恍神才受傷。」他用另一手撐起身體，準備再做一次練習。  
但Michael對於青年分心的原因較感興趣。  
David只是簡單表示，他只是想起昨天的夢罷了，每什麼大不了的。但不自然的結巴和舔唇都表示自己對這場夢的在意。  
Michael蹙眉，表情與往常一樣嚴肅，但氣氛已改變，變得更加凝重。就如Riesen所言，在Michael眼裡，萬物皆凶兆。天使擔心Alex─那個他誓死守護的男孩會受到危險，或Alex的未來走上錯誤的道路，這並不代表Michael不在乎David，青年還有他自己的路要走，也許兩人以後再也沒有見面的可能，而且在這個情況下，Alex還是比David來的重要。  
青年抹掉額前的汗水，關於天使的想法，他也不是很在意，他是擔心Michael會有點…反應過度？看著天使那緊繃的表情，不像是反應過度的人會出現的樣子，可是Michael的表情越來越沉重，令青年有點小緊張。  
令David在意的是夢境所要表達的內容，他希望那真的只是個單純的夢，可是畫面卻不比真實，打垮他的自我安慰，無論那場夢要說明什麼，都不會是個好兆頭，也很難把內容想像成什麼多歡樂的，除非手上沾滿的不是血，是把番茄打成汁再塗在手上，青年並不那麼認為那意思是指接下來的好幾年，將會有番茄大豐收，或有拿番茄互砸的節慶，這場夢的意義不可能會這麼搞笑。  
既然雙方都沒有答案，或許不該花過多的時間於此。Michael拿起武器，向David攻擊，David則要擋下所有來自Michael的攻勢，並找到弱點攻擊，對David而言，光是要擋住Michael的攻擊就已經很吃力，更別說是找到大天使的弱點，何況Michael是個來自天堂的戰士。面對攻擊，David不斷後退，不小心踩到顆小石塊，重心不穩狼狽地向後跌，痛得他哀號一聲，不斷的揉著他疼痛的屁股。  
Michael是很好的老師，David是這麼認為的。每一階段的攻擊難度逐漸加深，中間的休息時間會對David更深入說明每道攻防，除了青年原先的方式外，又有哪些方法。雖然金髮青年對使用刀劍的必要性有些遲疑，直接開槍斃了Silas或許還比較快，但多了一項攻擊技巧也不是件壞事，至少他在找午餐的路上是很實用的，但他的確好奇Michael會不會開槍，在和天使相處的這段時間內，他從沒看過Michael用過任何槍枝，。

看著David前往覓食的背影，Michael有了一些個人的時間來思考青年那場，重個方面來看都令人擔憂的夢。  
他心裡不得不設想最壞的結果。二十五年前，本該是由他來確保孩子不會出生的，但他違背天父的命令，就像那場大洪水一樣，是道考驗，這也是為何在割去自己的羽翼並被Gabriel殺害後，被天父賜予新生，也讓他更加堅定原先的信念。Charlie過世前，Michael如Alex出生的那天，握著那女孩的手，他向Charlie保證，他和Jeep會照顧好這孩子，讓他好好成長。Charlie曾問過Michael，何不由他自己來照顧這孩子呢？天使只簡單回答她，那是妳的孩子。那晚的Jeep雖然表面上與平常無異，但神情失意，濕潤的雙眼空洞無神，聲音乾啞，仍撐起笑容逗著什麼都不明白的Alex。Jeep深愛著Charlie，也同樣愛著Alex，那孩子與他母親多麼的神似，或許在Jeep眼中，從Alex身上看見了Charlie的影子，事實上Alex的個性的確有很多地方像他的母親。Jeep的父親─Bob認為Jeep不該這麼在乎那女孩，Jeep甚至不是孩子的親生父親，但他認為這麼做是對的，而照顧好Alex也是。  
Michael把劍放回劍鞘，強風捲起海灘的沙塵，天使瞇起眼睛，降低沙子跑進眼睛的機率。強風把大天使的頭髮吹得雜亂，從風的呼嘯聲中，他聽到了一道聲音，很久沒聽見的一種聲音，使教堂裡會出現的聖歌，這二十五年，詠唱聖歌的人數逐漸減少，甚至近幾年來完全沒有任何歌唱聖曲的影子，今天卻在沙灘上聽到了這道聲音。  
不得不說，Michael的確對聲音得出現感到好奇，他沒有直接過去了解實情，只留在原地等待David回來。

David專心地尋覓他的午餐，他在小樹林邊緣徘徊，沒有更加地深入，以免最後迷失方向，困在小樹林，那真的會很糗，特別是如果最後還需要Michael飛過來幫他的話。  
兩點鐘方向的矮叢發出沙沙聲，有個物體快從那出來，David提高警戒，手裡的劍握得更緊，直到樹叢裡跳出一隻小兔子，他才輕輕放下手中的武器，慢慢地撿起地上的小石頭，等待小兔子停下，可是當他正準備要丟出石頭時，有東西一直遮住他的視線，是兩隻橘色和黑色紋路翅膀的蝴蝶，David如揮開蒼蠅那樣想趕走蝴蝶，不過蝴蝶依舊在他的視線圍繞，讓金髮青年感到煩躁，正當那兩隻蝴蝶飛到旁邊去，讓David終於有機會抓到他的獵物，可惜他的午餐在驅趕蝴蝶的過程中，早就跳到其他地方去延續自己的生命。  
David挫敗的扯一下頭髮，煩惱等等會不會有找到新獵物的好運氣，但那兩隻陰魂不散的蝴蝶依舊圍繞在他身旁，直到其中一隻飛到青年右手旁，並往小樹林的內部深入，另一隻隨即跟上，David鬆了一口氣，正打算在附近繼續繞，可是那兩隻蝴蝶還不打算放過他，又飛回青年身邊，再次往剛剛的方向飛去，青年皺眉，考慮是否跟上，想了一會，還是回去和那個黑衣天使討論看看。  
回去的路上，那兩隻蝴蝶就停在他頭上，好似那個蝴蝶皇冠得縮水版。

Michael看到David兩手空空的回來，也只有挑眉而已，但目光從青年手上，移動到他的頭上，更精確的說是他頭上的那兩隻蝴蝶。Michael的表情顯示了天使對於蝴蝶會停在青年頭上的好奇，David沒有多做解釋，沒人知道那個蝴蝶皇冠的事，除了Silas在花園看到而已，要把那件事說出來會有點怪，他也看出Michael原先也有一些話想說，也只簡單說樹林裡可能有著什麼，「我應該過去看看。」他並沒有說「我們」，天使也注意到這點，金髮人類希望是自己過去看，回來只是為了通知一下對方，他並沒有與Michael同行的打算，他認為這些事是需要自己去找到答案。  
那名天使對David的提議沒有皺眉，也沒有拒絕，人類把這當作天使同意他的提議。  
David抿唇，「我可能不會回來了，如果很不幸地遇到危險的話。」抬眼瞄下Michael，David也不是很有把握，但他有一種感覺，像一顆棋子那樣，停留在一個地方，過沒多久又被推到下一個地方，跟Michael的相遇只是短暫，馬上就要邁入下一階段，「我只想說，真的很謝謝你這幾天的幫助。」David微笑著，但沒給那位天使來個熱情的擁抱。  
Michael的確沒有任何拒絕的想法，他也想到，這可能是個預兆，不管David在樹林遇到了什麼，或是自己聽到那個令人疑惑的聖歌，也許他們的相遇是命運的指引，現在命運又將他們導向其他方向，也許在未來又再次見面的可能。  
天使目送金髮青年照著原路回到小樹林，他並沒有完全告知對方所聽到的一切，展開自己的黑色翅膀，前往聖歌的音源所在地，為這段旅程畫下最後的句點，但不是一切的終點。


End file.
